Ne retiens pas tes larmes
by my dark dreams
Summary: Harry est partit tuer ou être tué. L'attitude d'Hermione s'en ressent. J'ai mis une fin heureuse et une moins heureuse, à vous de juger. Moi perso je préfère la plus tragique.


On n'était heureux. On venait de se trouver. Mais il faut que tu le tues. Pourquoi c'est toi ? Tu es partis et maintenant, moi, je suis seule.

Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau  
Quelques mots sur ton piano  
C'est fini  
C'est toute une vie  
Qui s'assombrit

En te regardant j'ai bien compris ce que tu ressentais. Tu étais perdu.

En te regardant, j'ai compris que cette fois, tu ne reviendrais probablement pas.

Voldemort était trop fort.

Je l'ai vu dans ton regard  
J'ai senti ton désespoir  
A quoi bon  
Faire semblant  
D'y croire

Tu m'as demandé de ne pas pleurer. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais maintenant que tu es partis je ne peux plus me retenir. Tu m'as dis de tout refaire. De tout recommencer. Avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas. Je sais que je devrais mais c'est impossible. Comment peut-on essayer d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que la personne pour qui notre cœur bat. Je t'aime. Et je t'attendrais même si aujourd'hui, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus, personne ne sais où tu es. Tu as disparu. Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimerais toujours. Maintenant j'attends ton retour.

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin

Quand je me souviens de tout ce que nous avions j'ai mal au cœur. Je vis dans le passé, les souvenirs. Je ne veux pas tout recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux juste continuer d'arpenter le parcours que j'ai tracé avec toi.

J'ai bien trop mal. Reviens moi.

Tu t'accroches à ton passé  
Comme si tout s'était figé  
Aujourd'hui  
Il faut s'aider  
Abandonner  
La douleur qui s'installe  
Cette absence qui fait si mal  
N'aie pas peur  
Écoutes ton cœur

Et maintenant je pleure. Toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Je t'attends et tout le monde trouve que c'est inutile. Ron est venu ce matin. Il a crié que tu étais mort. Et là, quand je l'ai entendu, j'ai faillis le tuer. Heureusement que Lupin était là, sinon Ron ne serait plus à son tour.

S'il te plaît reviens. Tu m'as dis que tu serais toujours là, quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Là j'en ai besoin. Reviens…

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisses aller ton chagrin  
C'est une page qui se tourne  
Et tu n'y peux rien  
Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Pleurer ça fait du bien  
Et si tu as de la peine  
Souviens-toi que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin

Je pleure encore. Pour changer… Et toi qui n'es toujours pas là. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Que tu ne reviendras pas. Peut importe où tu es. Sache que je t'aime. J'espère que tu seras heureux.

N'oublies jamais que je t'aime.

Jamais.

Ne retiens pas tes larmes  
Laisse aller ton chagrin  
Si tu as de la peine  
N'oublies pas que je t'aime  
Je ne serais jamais loin

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pour ceux qui veulent voici une fin plus heureuse qui prend quand même en compte le début :

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tiens. Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Encore pour des excuses j'imagine. J'en es marre, je ne veux pas répondre.

Cette personne insiste, ça fait 1 ans que tu as disparu et les gens continuent de m'agacer.

Hermione se décida enfin à allé ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte un jeune homme brun avec des yeux d'un vert magnifique était là.

Quand j'ai vu ce visage j'ai su que c'était toi. Que tu ne m'avais pas menti. Tu as souris. Moi aussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant été heureuse. A par peut-être le jour où tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais ou encore quelques mois après ton retour, l'annonce de notre futur enfant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant cette année où tout le monde te croyais mort. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ta présence me suffit.

Alors aujourd'hui je te remercie. Pour ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Pour avoir dis la vérité. Pour m'aimer et me rendre heureuse.

Merci.

Je t'aime.

Hermione.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Reviews s'il vous plaît.


End file.
